


Talking Body

by Dantaliann



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Changes start after Season 2 Episode 4, Developing Relationship, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was thought to have been a failed experiment ends up with Vav switching bodies with his secret crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antecedent

The only thing going through Vav's head once he woke up the next day is why he ever agreed.

The previous day, Hilda told him and X-Ray that she might have made a new technological advancement. She tried making something that would allow the swapping of consciousnesses between two or more people, effectively swapping bodies. She was ecstatic to try her new equipment out, and she knew two superheroes that she was pretty sure would help her out.

They both found it to be a pretty interesting concept (after Hilda dumbed it down a bit for them), however neither wanted to try it out, especially between each other.

 _"If there was one person I would NOT want to be, it's Vav,"_ X-Ray had scoffed.

_"Hey!"_

Hilda let out an angry sigh. _"Come on, you two. It'll only be a quick test."_

 _"Well,"_ Vav surprisingly started, _"as long as it's quick, I guess I'll do it. As long as the side effects aren't too bad."_

_"The worst that could happen is that your brain could melt-"_

_"Wot!"_ Although that was the last thing he could get out before Hilda zapped him and X-Ray, even without consent.

A minute passed before Vav or X-Ray gained back their sight after the flash from the contraption. Once they did, both instantly looked at themselves to see if they did end up switching bodies with each other. They didn't.

 _"...I'm still me,"_ Vav was the first one to say. _"Looks like it didn't work."_

X-Ray didn't say anything of the sort as he turned his attention over to Hilda with an angry look plastered on his face. _"Why the hell did you do that? I didn't agree to anything!"_ he yelled.

_"It doesn't matter. It did nothing, anyways."_

_"Still!"_

_"Well, I guess my experiment wasn't successful. ORF, take this to the trash,"_ Hilda told her robot friend as she held it out so that ORF could pick it up.

 _"No problem!"_ ORF told her, taking the failed piece of equipment and flew off to throw it away.

Nothing much happened after that. Hilda told the two that she didn't need them for anything else and to get help if they felt anything wrong with them.

Except, the next morning, it seemed that her machine did, in fact, work.

Vav saw a reflection in the glass of the cell he was in for reasons unknown to himself. But it wasn't himself that he saw. It was The Mad King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes, please tell me! I am the only one self-checking my stories.
> 
> EDIT: Added Italics


	2. Concurrently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King's take.

Once The Mad King had risen, there was a lot for him to take in. 

He was not in prison anymore. He knew this because he had woken up on a makeshift bed in a room he did not recognize. 

He could also tell that something was different about himself personally. He jumped up and took a quick scan of his surroundings for a mirror or something of the like. He settled for a window. 

He was not himself. No, he was now one of the superheroes that had somehow managed to foil his plans and then made sure he had ended up (back) in jail, Vav.

"How peculiar," he quietly told himself out loud, the change in tone surprising him a bit. The voice that came out was Vav's, seeing as that's who we was at the moment, but lacked an accent, surprisingly deep, and managed to sound like a fairly well done impersonation of his own.

A science experiment gone wrong, Mad King decided had caused this. Probably the work of Hilda, since the hero duo was associated with her. To her credit, she was the least bit successful, but she probably didn't want this outcome, he assumed. 

He could make this beneficial for himself, thanks to her mistakes. 

After finishing up examining the reflection of his new vessel, he decided continue to take a look at everything else in the room. 

On the opposite side of the room was a couch. And the head of the person lying down on said couch was someone that made him smirk in devilish glee. X-Ray. 

The two heroes lived together, and he would now know the location. This will be good information for the future, he told himself, smirk still prominent. 

And while he was disguised, he could cause some havoc with relations and even reputation. Even if it turns out to only be temporary. He knew eventually someone would figure out what was going on.

But for now, he had the upper hand. 

It was a great feeling.

The Mad King was so excited, he felt like boasting it off to his victim. Let him know all the possibilities of what he could do while taking on his appearance. 

Time to go visit himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post two long chapters after the first, but I realized that if I were to do that, there wouldn't be another chapter for awhile.  
> So I'm going to post short chapters instead. Sorry for the length.


	3. Withal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Vav...

Vav could only get himself to stare at the reflection of The Mad King, which seemed to be reciprocating the action.

Why had he ended up swapping places with Mad King, instead of X-Ray? He couldn't form a possibility in his head. He decided to return to that thought later.

He knew that he needed to fix this, but there was nothing that he could do about the situation, at least for the moment.

He did not like the fact that he was in a place designated for people who did evil deeds. It was not a place where he should be. He hoped he would get back in his body and out of here soon.

Vav also realized just how much freedom The Mad King now had whilst impersonating him.  
He knew the madman would take this chance, use it to his advantage.

The whole situation made him feel sick, so he moved back over to the lousy excuse of a bed and lay down.

He went back to thinking about why he had swapped bodies with The Mad King in particular. Of course, it could've been random, but the person he had formed an attraction to-

He shook his head in anger. That feeling wasn't real. There was no way he could love a villain. There was just no way. But as much as he tried to deny it, it was still there.

He huffed in frustration and changed back to thinking about this predicament.

What about X-Ray? Did the same thing happen to him? He felt the panic rise back up. Vav hoped not; there would be enough problems with just him and Mad King being in this position. Unless there was a chain that triggered as a result.

All the bad possibilities running though Vav's mind was making him want to throw up. He had to stop, he told himself. He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep, then wake up and this be a dream.

He wouldn't get the peace he wanted, however, as he heard someone approaching the cell. He opened his eyes to the specimen he was relieved to see, but also the familiar panic.

It was his body. And that could only mean one thing. It _was_ The Mad King.

"Hello, Vav."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long.  
> Another chapter will be up later today or tomorrow, so look out!
> 
> You can now also check out my writing tumblr for updates, or send me a request!  
> http://dantaliaann.tumblr.com


	4. Coterminous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrives.

_"Hello, Vav."_

The all too familiar tone made Vav's stomach ache with panic. However, he tried to make himself look composed as he replied.

"M-Mad King."

He slumped a little bit. Seems like he couldn't cover his fear. The Mad King laughed at his attempt.

"Nice try."

Vav narrowed his eyes slightly, but that was all he could manage at the moment. The Mad King laughed at him again before trying to make conversation.

"Now, to get down to business. I'm sure you would much prefer to not be in our current situation."

"..."

"I'll make it simple; too bad. No one but us knows, and they don't need to. I have the upper hand here, and I wanted to make sure that you knew this."

He was right. Vav's stomach sunk even lower, and he almost felt like throwing up. He was the loser in this equation, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would be trapped here, with someone disguised as himself, free to do whatever he wanted while being masked as him.

He would look like the bad guy.

More laughing from the Mad King, this time with much more malice behind it.

Vav couldn't handle it anymore, and curled up on the bed, turning his attention away from the visitor and to the nearest wall.

"Why don't you leave," Vav mumbled, barely distinguishable.

"Very well. Sorry for visiting so very briefly. Enjoy your time in here," he finished off with, smirk prominent on his face as he walked out.

Vav wanted to cry. Why did this have to happen? And why did he still hold a liking towards the criminal whose body he was now inhabiting? He couldn't handle the conflicting feelings of fear and attraction, and felt the tears well up.

All that he could do was hope that X-Ray, Hilda, or someone else could figure out that something was up. He didn't know how good a job that Mad King would be at portraying himself, but with his manipulative personality, he wouldn't be surprised if someone like him could pull it off.

He couldn't stop himself from crying this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, and that they're so short!  
> Finally got my muse back, though, so I hope to update more from now on!


End file.
